


Я больше не вижу то, что видела раньше

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В шестнадцать лет Памела впервые видит свою смерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я больше не вижу то, что видела раньше

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : lunabee34  
>  **Оригинал** : [The things which I have seen I now can see no more](http://lunabee34.livejournal.com/209028.html)

В шестнадцать лет Памела впервые видит свою смерть. Она рывком открывает дверь в будущее и долго, внимательно смотрит, хотя мама всегда говорила, что такие вещи могут свести с ума.

«Да пошла ты, — думает Памела, — я тебе еще покажу». Позже она не знает, к кому обращается, к матери или смерти, но все всегда заканчивается одинаково.

Памела бросает ключи Кевина Паттерсона в озеро и протыкает шины Дженни Смит, и по дороге с вечеринки в аварию никто не попадает. Кевин звонит старшему брату, и они устраиваются в его грузовике. Памела не ломает шею, влетев головой в ветровое стекло, и ноги под грудой металлолома; она делает вдох и не чувствует вкуса крови.

«Я сделала это, — думает она, положив голову на колени Кевина, и громкое шуршание шин кажется музыкой, — я изменила будущее».

В будущее потом она долго не заглядывает. У Памелы должок, и она знает об этом. Однажды, окончательно убедившись в том, что Памела обрела дар, мама взяла ее навестить тетю Розу. Тетя Роза была пугающе красивой: огромные глаза, похожие на синяки на очень бледной, полупрозрачной коже; короткие, но густые и темные волосы, как и у всех остальных женщин в роду Барнс.

— Роза забыла, что от добра добра не ищут, — объяснила мама. — Ей так хотелось изменить будущее — спасти отца от алкоголизма, не пускать детей в наш сарай в семьдесят третьем, удержать Ричарда. В такой жизни счастью места нет. Роза дошла до того, что решила, будто одежда или неправильно сделанный по тротуару шаг могут испортить ей жизнь. Она проклинала себя, когда все пошло не так, и это сломало мою младшую сестренку, — мама смахнула слезинку из уголка глаза. — У нас есть дар, Пэм, и дар прекрасный. Но не суй свой нос куда не следует. Есть вещи, которые нельзя знать. Держись, черт возьми, подальше от своего будущего.

Роза проспала все время, что они провели в Грейс Мемориал, и Памела была этому рада.

Памела встречает Джесси и решает, что еще один беглый взгляд в будущее не повредит. Ей уже двадцать, она встретила парня, за которого собирается выйти замуж. Джесси работает татуировщиком в двух городках отсюда, он не охотник, а вот его отец охотился, так что он знает, что соль хороша не только для попкорна. Памеле не надо скрывать, кто она, и лгать о людях, появляющихся в доме Барнсов в любой час ночи. Она самая счастливая девушка в мире.

Однажды ночью, когда Джесси быстро засыпает рядом, Памела закрывает глаза, задерживает дыхание и заглядывает в будущее. Будто сквозь толщу воды она видит, как Джесси осторожно задергивает за собой дверь-ширму; Джесси, обнимающего тощую блондинку; задние габаритные огни машины Джесси, исчезающие на Андерсон стрит.

«Ни хрена, — думает Памела, — я смогу изменить и это».

Она старается. Позже никто не сможет сказать, что она сидела сложа руки. Памела красит волосы в дешевый платиновый цвет — ей хочется блевануть каждый раз, когда она видит свое отражение в зеркале; учится готовить маникотти, притворяется, что без ума от гонок НЭСКАР, — в общем, делает Джесси настолько счастливым, что тот никогда не сможет уйти. Он вытатуировывает на ее спине свое имя, и это лучше секса, лучше магии — тонкая грань между болью и удовольствием и кровь, которая сможет сделать «всегда» реальностью.

После того как он уходит, после того как она наголо обривает голову, после того как срывает от крика голос, Памела зовет маму.

— О, милая, — говорит мама, проводя пальцами по тому, что осталось от волос Памелы, — кажется, мне нужно было захватить ножницы.

Памела смеется, неприятным резким смехом, но он настоящий и лечит в той же степени, что причиняет боль.

Мама спрашивает:

— Хочешь, я сделаю что-нибудь с татуировкой?

— Пусть будет, — отмахивается Памела.

Пусть лучше будет имя какого-то засранца на ее спине, чем смирительная рубашка. Если Памеле вдруг когда-нибудь снова нестерпимо захочется заглянуть в будущее, «Джесси навсегда» напомнит ей, в кого ее превратило знание; напомнит, что и в этот раз она отделалась малой кровью.

И долгое время Памела думает, что лучшее — враг хорошего. Следующие несколько лет она помогает охотникам остаться в живых, поддерживает связь между миром духов и живыми, читает карты, оставляя чертовы хрустальные шары для туристов, и даже не задумывается о том, чтобы хоть одним глазком заглянуть в будущее. Пока не встречается с Винчестерами.

Эти мальчики изувечены — их снова и снова ломают и собирают воедино; по идее, они не должны жить, но как-то живут. Тьма окутывает их обоих. Иногда Памеле тяжело находиться с ними в одной комнате: они носят свою боль нараспашку, открыто, обнаженно, и знающие люди ее видят. Хотя иногда те, кем они когда-то были; те, кем они могли бы снова стать — два парня, идущие нога в ногу, с милыми ямочками на лицах, в дурацкой машине с опущенными стеклами и грохочущим радио, — проглядывают сквозь тьму, и Памеле хочется схватить их и вытащить на свет божий.

Когда у нее остается единственное зрение — доставшееся от матери, Памела в последний раз смотрит в будущее, на путь, который пройдет до конца. Это так глупо — то, как она умрет в этот раз, от раны в живот, нанесенной каким-то демонским отродьем. И так легко изменить. Это же ясно как день. Все, что ей нужно, — лишь небольшая поддержка Бобби, Вилли Картуайта или даже Руби. Все получится.

Однако не получается. В шестнадцать Памела не заморачивалась стратегиями. Она видела свои истертые в пыль коленки и разбитую о руль голову Кевина и, ни на секунду не задумавшись, предотвратила их смерти. Теперь Памела старше и если не мудрее, то уж точно циничнее. Если она изменит все, то _все_ изменится, а Армагеддон и так слишком близко, чтобы еще больше рискнуть приблизить его начало. Она прикидывает.

Если Бобби будет с ней, женщина, которую он должен спасти от злобных духов, умрет на глазах своих детей. Кровь из перерезанного горла Вилли заливает джинсы Сэма. Памела тоже погибает. Руби вырывает из тела, черный дым вылетает из окна прочь, а Памела по-прежнему нарывается на нож. Она составляет список всех известных ей охотников, даже крадет дневник Джона Винчестера и добавляет имена его знакомых, и каждый раз, когда она проигрывает эту сцену, кто-то умирает. Памела опускает руки, решая, что совсем не сможет помочь. Пусть Винчестеры найдут другой способ. Но когда она заглядывает в будущее, от увиденного ее выворачивает до тех пор, пока ничего не остается в желудке.

Памела вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и встает на ноги, и когда Сэм наконец звонит, она отвечает уверенно.

Конечно, никто не скажет, что она не может злиться на своих чертовых похоронах. Она заслужила это право.

Нож входит в ее тело легко, будто там и должен быть, и боль гораздо сильнее, чем она предполагала. За сотни миль оттуда тетя Роза рывком просыпается и гадает, сейчас Памела умирает, умерла она уже давно или вот-вот должна умереть.

За секунду до смерти Памела видит все очень четко — последний дар, благословение. Она делает последний вдох и чувствует вкус крови.

**Конец**


End file.
